


Your Deepest Parts

by skua



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skua/pseuds/skua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could gut you in less than a second,” Kylo tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Deepest Parts

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at the kinkmeme.

There’s a slim folding knife that Kylo Ren keeps slipped inside his right sleeve, sharp and deadly as a terentatek claw. The thin sound of cloth parting about the blade seems unnaturally loud in the quiet of the interrogation room, the little Jakku girl holding herself tensely still, hardly breathing. Kylo slows the knife over her belly, applying a little pressure to watch blood bead and spread on the thin fabric. The girl stares blankly forwards.

“I could gut you in less than a second,” Kylo tells her. Her nostrils flare, but otherwise there is no reaction; her mind is surprisingly resilient, the Force strong and untethered within her. He smears the blood with his thumb, palm wide over her hip, then slashes the remainder of the fabric in one movement. A moment passes before her humiliation spills out in one uncontrolled burst then slithers deliciously over him; he drops to a crouch between her spread legs, a little weak kneed from the feel of it. 

“Please,” she bites out, the first noise she has made. The muscles in her thighs are thick and trembling where she’s trying to draw her legs together away from the restraints. He pets at her newly bared cunt and she jerks and cries out. “Don’t! Don’t!”

The pleasure of a challenge well-judged is deep, satisfying.

“You will reveal yourself to me,” Kylo says, spreading his fingers over her as she tries to jerk away from him, pushing fabric to the side. “Your deepest parts. Your secrets, held like little molluscs. I’ll coax them out, crack their shells.” He breathes deep of her, tickling his nose on her hair. 

_You will reveal the map to me._

“No,” she says out loud. “No!”

He opens his mouth over her cunt and lets his mind push a little more. 

_Where is Skywalker? Tell me. Let me see._

Her heartbeat pulses quick under his tongue, her squirming only pressing her harder against him. He sups of her cunt as he would a ripe montra fruit, pushes at the slivered cracks in her mind that fracture more with each delicate taste. The girl’s thighs tense as she tries to arch upwards and he grows tired of her resistance, raises one arm to flatten her back on the chair in one thrumming surge of power that makes his cock jerk. Kylo toys with the idea of putting himself inside her, quickly dismisses it. His control wavers too far with her already; the taste of her on his tongue, the way she looks spread open before him, fully clothed but for the sliced cloth that he’s pushed aside to expose her little breasts and the slick wet between her legs.

“Stop,” she says weakly. “Please.”

Kylo stands slowly and loosens the hold of his power over her. She sags a little until he leans down to lick at the very tip of her peaked nipple, until he spreads his forefingers just inside her. Her involuntary little sounds make him shiver. 

_Show me,_ he urges, his mind slicking in teasing little licks against hers. He mimicks the movement with his fingers, with his tongue and still she resists. He has never encountered a mind such as hers, and though it would be a monumental error of judgement he feels awashed with the base urge to take her, ease into her mind and body both. He presses his forehead to her sharp collarbone and breathes deeply, slips his fingers over her, his power inside her. She sobs softly, reaches her peak with an unmistakable jerk and shudder and Kylo drops back down to take her cunt against his mouth again and licks her even as she still trembles with pleasure.

“Oh, please, please!”

He eats at her until her legs are strained tight again, cunt deeply red and so slick that it drips to the floor. She peaks again, a cracked sound choking out of her. Again, minutes later with two of his fingers buried deep. The air is thick with the scent of her, and Kylo’s mouth is hot, tender flesh against tender flesh.

Twisting, slithering, he eases his mind forwards, face pressed to the rough cloth on her thigh.

_Let me in. Let me in. Let me in._

_NO!_ A surge of defiance, the girl’s mind shutting him out with a suddenness that has him reeling backwards in shock, hands slipping against the floor. Her expression is dazed, triumphant, then determined, and with another little shocking thrill he feels the pressure of the Force being used against him. Her control is pitiful, almost nonexistent and he deflects it easily, drawing himself up and over her again. She is glaring at him, breathing hard, colour high. He kisses her, bites at her mouth and she kisses back viciously, more fight than fuck. He ruts his hips into hers, soaking his clothes with her as she squirms and then sobs, oversensitive, and he’s so, so desperate to take her with his cock. He takes himself in hand instead, barely a touch before he spends all over her red swollen cunt. He’s tempted to lick it from her, but finds himself pleased at the look of his seed dripping from her.

 _You won’t take anything from me,_ she pushes at him. _I won’t allow it._

Kylo takes her in, defiant even as she lies despoiled and covered in his spend. He finds himself strangely reluctant to seek the assistance of the Supreme Leader, letting his fingers trace her mouth until she bites him, hard. 

He seals the door behind him and sucks the blood from his finger. She will be no match for Snoke. No match at all.


End file.
